


hopeless

by Laeana



Series: forever, links. [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Childhood "Trauma", Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fear, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Nico n'a jamais eu de marque.À sa naissance, pendant les trente années qui ont suivi, il a compris qu'il était destiné à n'appartenir à personne.Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir s'y habituer.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: forever, links. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600180
Kudos: 4





	hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [somehow I got right where I know I'm supposed to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031298) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



La vérité, rien que la vérité vraie.

Nico déteste la putain de vie qu'il mène. En vérité, il n'a rien de concret contre sa vie mais il a quelque chose contre le destin. Il a quelque chose contre cette instance de sentiments qu'on leur colle et ces rêves qu'ils sont supposés avoir plein la tête dès leur enfance.

Rêver à propos de la personne qui leur est destinée. Rêver à propos de leurs âmes-sœurs. Oh mon dieu, toutes ces histoires à propos de l'amour, du vrai amour, de celui avec un grand "A", de celui qui en vaut la peine, qui vaut toutes ces années de misérable existence.

Celui qui est censé allumer votre quotidien, vous rendre heureux et vous faire vous sentir complet. Celui qui ne pourra pas vous décevoir, que vous connaîtrez une fois. Dont la rencontre sera le meilleur jour de votre vie et la perte le plus horrible, le plus sombre de votre vie.

Petit Nicolas, âgé de six ans, ne comprend pas toute cette histoire parce que où est sa marque ? Il n'en a pas, il n'en a nulle part, et il voit tous ses camarades en aborder fièrement mais lui que ce soit son poignet, sa hanche, son flanc, son genou, son corps.

Il ne comprend pas et c'est la tristesse qui le submerge.

Pitié.

Ce genre de chose.

Indigné contre le destin, il grandit en un adolescent en colère. Il met ses efforts dans la course et se retrouve en quelque sorte doué dedans. Le sport automobile. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que-

Quand il arrêterait-

Cette colère, cette douleur, cette tristesse-

Reviendraient au galop.

Il n'a plus rien pour faire sortir ces sentiments. C'est très bizarre, c'est tellement bizarre. Cela a occupé une telle partie de sa vie. C'est sa carrière. Qu'il doit maintenant regarder à la télé. Il doit vivre en sachant que personne ne sera à lui et qu'il ne sera à personne. Pour toujours.

C'est étrange aussi, parce qu'il ne se serait jamais décrit comme quelqu'un désirant appartenir. À un endroit, à quelqu'un. Et pourtant le voilà. Avec des regrets.

Les regrets c'est assez humain, c'est aussi la trace, la preuve qu'on a vécu.

Il ne veut pas mourir malheureux, mais il ne sait pas où il en est. Il ne sait pas s'il trouvera son âme-sœur alors même qu'il n'a aucune marque. Il ne sait pas s'il le peut.

Et il a l'impression d'avoir perdu sa chance de le faire.

Nico a toujours eu ce lien avec Kevin. Cette connexion et, s'il n'avait pas aucune marque, il aurait presque pu penser que c'était parce qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Leur rivalité, le feu constant autour d'eux ... qui les a toujours poussés à tenter d'être meilleur, de faire mieux et qui, parfois certes, a provoqué des incidents mais qui a fondé les bases de leur relation. La chose la plus proche d'une âme-sœur à ce jour.

Il est juste sûr que Kevin a une marque. Il est sûr qu'il en a une parce que, au vu des blagues, des mots légers qu'il a sortis chaque fois que le sujet a été évoqué. Cette assurance, qu'il n'a jamais eue quand c'était dans la discussion, de laquelle il se désintéressait rapidement ou qu'il a toujours réussi à balayer sans trop de mal avec une indifférence feinte, qui brille dans les yeux du danois.

Et ça fait mal.

De toute façon, il ne reverra probablement plus Kevin de sitôt. Il est réaliste. A part s'il se rend à un GP, il n'y a pas tellement de chances qu'ils se croisent et il n'est pas sûr que le plus jeune sera ravi de le voir de toute façon.

Aucun d'eux n'admettra que l'autre lui a manqué. C'est la guerre.

Lorsque les essais hivernaux ont lieu, il passe son temps ... ailleurs. Il se divertit. Il fait tout pour que son envie d'allumer la télé et de zapper sur la bonne chaîne s'efface et disparaisse totalement. Il ne veut pas se faire du mal. Il ne veut pas se sentir mal une fois de plus quant à ce qui a été fait et ce qui ne l'a pas été.

Quand cela se termine et qu'il est de retour à Monaco, il se sent capable de respirer à nouveau. Il essaye de programmer sur ce vide, sur tout ce temps libre qu'il a soudainement et peut-être qu'il pourrait payer une visite à ses parents. Il suppose que ça ne pourrait pas être si mal.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte.

Il n'attend personne aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est supposé lui faire peur ? Il se demande. Vraiment. Sa curiosité prend le dessus et comme de toute façon il n'a rien de mieux à faire, il va ouvrir.

Kevin se tient derrière la porte, valise aux pieds, l'air un peu fatigué, semblant venir droit d'Espagne.

— Kevin ? il hasarde doucement, parce qu'il a du mal à y croire.

Le danois esquisse un sourire presque timide à son encontre et ça ne leur ressemble pas.

— Hey, Nico, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Il s'écarte, hochant la tête, bien qu'il ne comprend pas tout à fait ce qui est en train de se passer. Bon sang.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu avais sûrement mieux à faire que-

_De venir me voir moi._

Mais ces mots ne passent jamais ses lèvres parce que le pilote s'est déjà avancé, lui coupant la parole.

— J'avais besoin de te voir.

Ces mots font s'effondrer une barrière au fond de lui. Quelque chose. Un mur qu'il a érigé. Pour quitter la F1 la tête haute, sans sourciller, sans regarder en arrière, sans verser une seule larme et pourtant-

Entendre Kevin dire ça brise tout.

Ça lui rappelle la douleur, l'amertume, parce que, oui, il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps lui aussi. Même si ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé en définitive. Ses souhaits n'ont pas été entendus.

Nico passe une main sur son visage, frotte ses yeux douloureusement. Ne supportant pas bien ces émotions.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ...

Le danois ferme doucement les yeux, inspirant profondément avant de les rouvrir, établissement le contact tout en délicatesse.

— Parce que tu m'as manqué.

Il frissonne.

— Merde, c'est vrai quoi. Tu m'as manqué ! Je ne pensais pas ... je ne pensais vraiment pas a comment allait être cette année jusqu'à ce que j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux. Bordel, Nicolas.

Entendre son nom en entier de sa bouche est étrangement plaisant. Il va de surprise en surprise et alors- alors l'étreinte du plus jeune de referme sur lui et il se sent bien.

Comme bien.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la saison dernière, il ne se sent pas honteux de se sentir comme il est. Parce qu'il a le droit en quelque sorte. Il a le droit d'avoir mal, ça a le droit de faire mal. A la fin de la journée, peu importe comment il la mène, il n'est plus pilote après tout.

— Kevin, tu ... tu es un idiot.

Il a le visage enfouit dans la veste que Kevin n'a même pas pris soin d'enlever. Il peut respirer son eau de Cologne d'ici et c'est familier.

— Je sais. On est tous les deux des idiots.

Le plus jeune embrasse sa joue et ils restent dans la même position, debout au milieu de son salon, pendant un peu trop longtemps. Quand ils se détachent, il est tard, mais ils n'y ont pas prêté attention. Comme dans une bulle, hors du temps.

Kevin se recule, toujours hésitant, maladroit et il veut- il ne veut rien de plus que de le maintenir un peu plus de temps à ses côtés, juste un peu.

— Reste ?

Et c'est presque une prière.

— Seulement si tu veux bien de moi.

La voix du danois est devenue indéniablement rauque. Un peu cassé. Vague d'émotions dans l'air, pour eux deux.

Nico se saisit de la main de son invité et y dépose un baiser doux, simple.

— Je voudrais toujours de toi, il murmure.

Ces mots.

Ceux qu'ils n'ont jamais osé s'avouer et, bordel, il n'a toujours aucune marque mais il est prêt à croire aux âmes-sœurs. Il est prêt à y croire. Seulement si Kevin est la sienne.

Parce que c'est comme ça que ça devrait être, c'est comme ça qu'il devrait se sentir, alors qu'il se couche avec le pilote dans ses bras, pressé contre sa poitrine. C'est comme ça que ça devrait toujours être.

Ce confort. Cette sensation.

Sa maison.

Et alors qu'il ressent ce sentiment d'appartenance, ce qu'il a toujours voulu, toujours cherché, qui lui a fait tellement de mal par son absence toutes ces années, il s'en rend compte simplement.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui a pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt ?

Sur le haut du torse de Kevin, juste en dessous de sa clavicule droite, un triangle ouvert sur le dernier coin qui-

Qui le nargue.

Il n'est pas un saint, il le sait bien. Il y a eu tous ces échanges avec Carlos, coéquipiers ou non, ces séances de ce réconfort, parce qu'il savait bien que ce ne serait rien de plus. Carlos avait sa putain de marque aussi. Et lui n'en avait pas.

Comme toujours.

Et maintenant, Carlos a trouvé son bonheur avec Lando et s'il se sent heureux pour lui, parce que l'espagnol le mérite après tout, ils ont passé assez de temps à en parler pour qu'il le sache, cela n'empêche pas son amertume. Sa solitude.

Il a passé son temps à voir les gens se mettre en couple autour de lui, à trouver leurs âmes-sœurs, et à ce moment où il voit cette trace sur le corps du danois, il se sent plus seul que jamais.

* * *

Le temps passe et rien ne change et Kevin est parti un peu trop rapidement de chez lui. Il lui semble qu'ils n'ont pas passé assez de temps ensemble et c'est presque étouffant. Son appartement est étouffant et pourtant-

Pourtant il a toujours l'impression que le danois est le seul à pouvoir combler le vide qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui.

Que c'est cruel.

Il a mal au cœur. Il se sent mal en général mais continue de vivre. Fais la vaisselle, lave ses draps, efface toute trace qui aurait pu prouver que Kevin se trouvait chez lui. Il efface tout pour que ça arrête de faire mal.

Il restera toujours, au fond, cet enfant allemand, un peu étrange, qui n'a jamais eu aucune marque et qui n'en aura jamais.

À plus de trente ans, il sait bien que c'est une chose à laquelle il devrait s'être habituée. C'est dommage qu'il ait tellement de mal à l'admettre.

Tellement dommage.

Il continue de sortir, de cherche quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Pour apaiser un peu sa solitude mais ça semble toujours compromis.

Des marques, des marques et des marques.

Ce qu'il ne possède pas.

Il aimerait que quelqu'un soit sien.

Bon dieu, il aimerait que quelqu'un soit sien.

* * *

En 24 heures, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer et, honnêtement, Nico se retrouve à conduire de nouveau. C'est incroyable. Il est de retour. Pour une ou deux courses, c'est sûr, mais il est là quand même. Il est là, dans le paddock.

Sa course se finit avant même qu'elle ne commence et c'est assez décevant et il espère avoir le temps d'en faire au moins une avant de repartir et de se retrouver sans siège ni occupation de nouveau.

Et son train de pensées file si vite qu'il manque presque qu'on frappe à sa porte. Ce qui est assez drôle pour lui. Il se sent étourdi. Son corps est un peu douloureux. Le retour est dur mais ça semble le valoir assez.

Kevin derrière la porte. Il a vu comment sa course s'est finie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici avec les normes et tout ça ...

Il marmonne ces mots parce qu'il y a ce qu'ils doivent faire et ce qu'il veut faire. Deux choses totalement différentes et le danois ne l'écoute même pas puisqu'il entre rapidement dans sa loge, fermant la porte derrière eux.

— J'étais chez toi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

L'audace dans ses yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et il ne sait pas qui fait le premier pas mais bientôt ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme un aimant. 

— Ça craint hein.

— Mais au moins tu es revenu. Tu es là. 

— Pas pour si longtemps.

— Je peux profiter de toi encore une semaine au moins.

Il hausse un sourcil mais Kevin ne le voit pas, ayant fourré son visage dans son cou. Il se serait attendu à plus de hargne, plus de colère de la part du plus jeune et au vu de la fin de course qu'il a eu, cela le surprend de le voir aussi ... calme.

Ils se tiennent pendant un moment. Plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais aussi moins de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Lui-même se sent étrangement apaisé. C'est si différent.

Quand il se recule, l'autre pilote a du mal à le lâcher et une étrange atmosphère flotte entre eux. Particulier. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne le sent pas venir mais il a des difficultés à y résister, à y être contre.

Kevin s'avance et l'embrasse sans hésiter. C'est un peu maladroit, il doit s'ajuster, trop grand, ils évitent difficilement que leurs nez entrent en contact. Il ferme les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, une fois qu'ils ont trouvé l'angle parfait.

C'est assez dur à décrire mais-

Il a l'impression de pouvoir respirer enfin. Une sensation de brûlure. L'amour, probablement. Il aime son compagnon plus qu'il ne devrait. Il l'aime trop, il l'aime beaucoup trop et ça fait franchement mal. 

Il essaye de se concentrer sur toutes les sensations différentes qu'il ressent, il essaie de mémoriser le contact des lèvres contre les siennes, un peu charnue, la barbe contre sa peau, les mains; une sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa taille. 

Il ne veut pas oublier, il veut s'en rappeler correctement. Ce rappel du jour où l'homme qu'il aimait a été sien, même brièvement. Ce jour où il lui a appartenu, où il a appartenu à un endroit, à quelqu'un, même pour quelques secondes.

Parce que Nico n'oublie jamais sa situation actuelle, leur situation. Il n'oublie pas que Kevin n'est pas, ne sera jamais sien, alors il aimerait se souvenir de ces moments, même rien qu'un peu. Garder un bout de paradis, d'idylle au coin des lèvres.

Le danois se retire, un sourire sur les lèvres brillant, qui fond dès qu'il voit sa mine. Il ne peut pas le blâmer, il sait bien qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

— Nico ?

— Pars, dit-il et sa voix est rauque. Dégage. Maintenant.

— Nicolas ? Je ne comprends pas-

— Est-ce que tu es sourd ? Va-t-en !

Il pousse durement le plus jeune mais sa poussée est faible. Kevin recule, incrédule, un air froissé sur le visage.

— Nico ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'il te plaît, écoute ...

— Je peux très bien le faire, au contraire.

Il claque la porte au nez de l'autre pilote avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci. Il fourre son visage entre ses mains, frustré quand il sent des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Des sanglots passent ses lèvres.

Il est si fatigué de ne pas pouvoir trouver le bonheur.

Il est si fatigué de ne pas appartenir aux normes de ce monde, de ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur. Tout serait plus simple s'il en avait une.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir ne pas s'en soucier, rencontrer les bonnes personnes et envoyer en l'air cette société, le destin. Il aurait aimé faire beaucoup de choses, il aurait aimé trouver un siège durable en f1.

Mais la vérité c'est qu'il est tombé amoureux de Kevin Magnussen.

Irrattrapable. 

La chute lui sera probablement mortelle mais maintenant qu'il l'a entamée, il n'a rien à quoi se raccrocher et ce n'est qu'un week-end de plus, qu'une semaine, et après il peut très bien éviter Kevin encore plus facilement qu'avant.

Même si-

Même si il a toujours dans l'idée de venir. Il ne peut pas oublier ce sport qui a fait sa vie pendant si longtemps. Une compagne de route entêtante, un refrain qui ne quitte pas sa tête.

Il se donnera toujours plus à fond, en espérant oublier la brièveté du moment.

* * *

C'est fini.

Enfin, des contrats ... qui lui ont été proposés, des discussions, mais pour l'heure, il en a terminé. Saison finie. Une course. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal en considérant qu'il n'aurait pas dû en faire du tout. Il en veut toujours plus.

Retour pour aller se changer, remballer ses affaires. Bonne course ?

Cela lui a fait du bien; ça a nettoyé ses pensées en quelque sorte. Changé ses idées. Il a pu se sentir plus ... moins à l'étroit, à l'écart. Pendant un instant, entouré de mécaniciens ou seul dans sa voiture, il était de nouveau tout à fait lui-même. Sans qu'aucune autre idée parasite ne lui vienne. 

Il a évité Kevin tout le week-end, sans vraiment être sûr de si oui ou non ce dernier voulait lui parler. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait des idées. Peut-être que le repousser de la sorte a suffit et, d'un autre côté, il espère que non. Il espère toujours qu'on le surprenne. Que Kevin le surprenne.

Il a toujours trop d'espoir pour sa réalité. 

Son tout premier qui l'a suivi un peu trop longtemps était qu'une marque finisse par apparaître sur lui. Il ne regarde même plus, ne cherche plus frénétiquement comme auparavant car il sait bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Que ce n'est pas pour lui.

Le destin se moque de lui à bien des égards et il doit toujours composer avec, pas le choix. Il vit avec ce qu'il a et forcément il vit comme il l'entend. Suivant les aléas, essayant de tracer sa propre route à travers le désert.

Il déteste ce sentiment. Le sentiment que tout lui échappe et que tout finira au sol, peu importe les efforts qu'il y met.

Il enfile son jean, est toujours en train de chercher son t-shirt quand sa porte s'ouvre et il est sur le point de sermonner la personne quand il découvre que c'est Kevin. Il cligne les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

— Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le danois fronce le nez.

— J'étais obligé de revenir pas vrai. Tu es tellement têtu mais je le suis aussi et je veux une explication.

Nico recule, s'appuie contre le bord derrière lui. D'une main ferme. Il déglutit, n'osant pas regarder le pilote dans les yeux. Il ne s'est pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne. Il l'espérait, ne le pensait pas possible.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Vraiment ?

Kevin s'avance mais il ne peut pas davantage reculer, acculé contre le fond de la pièce. Il craint ce qui va se passer.

— Toi et moi, on est liés et tu ne peux pas le nier, Nicolas. Tu sens forcément cette attraction entre nous, notre relation est forte, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as repoussé comme ça. Arrête de nier l'inévitable, on est fait pour être ensemble.

— Non.

Le plus jeune se fige, sa détermination moins ardente à l'entente de cette réponse. Incompréhension.

— Comment ça non ? Nico, s'il te plaît. Nico, je veux être avec toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me fuir ? Je suis-

— Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir davantage d'accord ?

Ça fuse dans la pièce et il se sent pathétique. Pitoyable. Sa gorge serrée. Il pourrait se laisser aller de nouveau à ces sentiments mais ne le veut pas. Il essaye de reprendre un ton plus posé.

— Je sais bien que- Je sais bien que tu as une marque, je l'ai vue. Elle m'a narguée, elle m'a fait regretter le fait de t'aimer parce que je sais bien que ça ne marchera jamais, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je n'ai pas de marque, Kevin. Depuis tout petit. Je n'ai rien, je n'appartiens à personne. Je suis tellement- ... tellement seul, je ...

Un sanglot passe ses lèvres, il ferme les yeux. 

— Oh, Nico ... mon beau Nico ... tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte pas vrai ?

Kevin s'approche de lui, il l'entend arriver, puis un léger bruissement et il sent les doigts du danois effleurer le haut de son torse, juste en dessous de sa clavicule droite.

— Juste là, murmure le pilote. Juste ici. La preuve que tu es mien et que je suis tien.

Il ouvre les yeux un peu violemment et Kevin trace le contour d'une marque précise. Un triangle ouvert dans le dernier coin. Sa lèvre tremble.

— Je ne comprends pas ... je n'ai jamais rien eu ... 

Il fond dans l'étreinte qui lui est offerte, il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ça lui fait tellement de bien. Il n'arrive pas à y croire, encore. Il était si seul, il a toujours été si seul et ...

Et Kevin l'a trouvé.

— Je t'aime aussi, Nico. Je t'aime et tu n'as pas à en douter une seconde. J'ai toujours su que c'était toi.

— Je voulais que ce soit toi.

Son partenaire, bon dieu son âme-sœur, dépose un baiser léger sur sa marque et il se sent trembler devant autant de douceur. Il n'a jamais cru en mériter autant. Il n'a jamais cru pouvoir en avoir autant.

Il a l'impression de se répéter.

Il a l'impression que ses inquiétudes ne valent pas autant d'attention parce que ne peut-il pas juste se contenter d'être heureux ? C'est beaucoup d'un coup.

— Est-ce que tu es sûr de me vouloir ? murmure-t-il contre le cou de son compagnon.

Ce dernier s'arrête, reculant légèrement, une interrogation marquée dans le fond de son regard.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Il y a tout ce système ... et les blessures que l'on peut se faire. Est-ce que tu es sûr de me vouloir alors qu'on pourrait se faire du mal ?

— Je prends le risque. Largement. Je ne comprends pas, je ... tu me sembles tellement incertain à ce sujet.

— Kevin, ça fait ... plus de trente ans que je suis extérieur à tout ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai tellement attendu.

Le danois secoue la tête rapidement et l'embrasse, c'est léger, juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se touchent et se reconnaissent. Il bascule dans le contact plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Kevin se saisit de sa main.

— Je te veux, Nicolas Hulkenberg. Vraiment. Tu es mon âme-sœur et, c'est vrai, on aura probablement des moments difficiles mais cela n'effacera rien. Je veux être dans ta vie et je veux que tu sois dans la mienne. Ça fait si longtemps que je te cherche ...

Nico a presque oublié. Ce rappel, son prénom. Lui n'avait peut-être aucun symbole, mais Kevin en possédait un. Kevin a cherché cette part manquante, celui qui comblerait ce vide au fond de lui. Il a cherché aussi.

La prise sur sa main se raffermit et il croise son regard. Quelque chose de particulier. Émotions qui y fourmillent.

— J'espérais que ce soit toi ou plutôt ... ou plutôt j'avais l'intuition que c'était toi. Quand 2020 est arrivé et que tu n'étais plus là et qu'on avait rien réglé j'ai juste pensé ...

Le pilote déglutit.

— Pensé que je devais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tout pour te revoir. Donc oui, je t'aime, Nico, et non, je ne suis pas prêt à te quitter, pas après t'avoir enfin trouvé.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. La fatigue de la journée lui est fatale. Ses barrières s'effondrent et la bouche de Kevin qui retrouve la sienne vient lui tirer un sourire au milieu des sanglots. C'est là qu'il veut être, c'est là qu'il a toujours voulu être.

— Tu sais que je ne serais pas là le week-end prochain ?

Ils sont haletants. Corps l'un contre l'autre. Une attente qui s'est vue récompensée, enfin une. Il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal, qu'il ne le regrette pas si c'est pour ce genre de résultats.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je pense que je retrouverais toujours le chemin de ta porte.

Souffle coupé, voix rauque. Regard qui se plante dans le sien, à nouveau. Détermination, amour. La solitude qui se dissipe, enfin.

— Parce qu'après tout je ne saurais perdre de vue la route qui me mène à toi.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH. Cette fin est cheesy et je poste genre un jour en retard (occupée à regarder PSG-Atalanta hehe) mais j'ai aimé écrire un contexte un peu différent avec une personne n'ayant jamais eu d'âme-sœur et le destin s'en chargeant.
> 
> Évidemment, Nico était parfait pour ce rôle et écrire cet angst a été assez rapide à faire. Je l'avais en tête, j'avais juste un peu oublié les relations externes que j'avais instaurées ... mais bon, on fait avec ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie.


End file.
